


Can't Help

by 777LLL



Series: Going Nowhere [3]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Birthday Smut, Inspired by 505 live at 2013 Glastonbury, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777LLL/pseuds/777LLL
Summary: Alex had a plan for tonight, but Miles has something different in mind.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: Going Nowhere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Can't Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not real, it's just this live version of 505 keeps giving me terrible ideas

Can’t Help

“This ain’t the plan,” Alex mumbles before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. The fabric smells of some sort of softener which this hotel has used for years. Kneeling between his legs, Miles gives him a mischievous grin as Alex turns to have a sniff. He is now familiar with the scent.

Miles licks his upper lip and doesn’t even bother to hide his smugness. Alex is still confined in his shiny glittery suit coat, while Miles has long since ridded himself of his tripe suits and hung it neatly in the wardrobe. The smile Miles flashes at him is saucy and sweet. His hair have reached below his ears, hiding the sharp lines of his jaw, making him appear boyish and somewhat innocent, which Miles is nothing but. Alex almost forgets how good Miles can be at duplicity. Maybe that’s a sign he’s been living in LA for way too long.

“What was your plan then?” Miles asks lazily, “Tell me about it.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on leaving so early. It’s my mum’s birthday, you know.” Alex pouts, thinking of what she’s gonna say tomorrow once she finds about their sudden disappearance. He’s definitely blaming this one on Miles though, since he’s the one who kept showing off and teasing Alex whenever they weren’t being watched, to the point where Alex’s coat could no longer hide his erection. Miles fakes a few apologetical blinks at his unspoken accusation, letting his shoulders stretch backwards until the white cotton T-shirt is tight against his chest, luring Alex back into his fantasy. “You were sitting on that ugly armchair. I thought about walking behind you, Miles. I could put my hands around your chest for a hug, and they’d think we were just talking privately…”

Alex closes his eyes. He can feel Miles’ hands sneaking in, wandering underneath his coat to locate his nipples. Miles pinches them, uses his silky shirt for more fraction against those sensitive buds. He keeps rubbing until Alex starts to squirm. His nipples grow hard and perky, sore from what’s already been done, nonetheless itchy to be touched – Miles is doing exactly what Alex had wanted to do to Miles two hours earlier, as if he can read Alex’s mind.

Alex lets out a shaky breath, “Yeah, just like this.”

“You’re filthy, Alex.” Miles shakes his head, amused and satisfied, and then moves onto caressing his stomach. “Your mum was sitting right next to ya, and you were thinking about banging me?”

Alex’s face burns bright red, throat dry. He can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. “And I wonder whose fault that was?” he hums, raising his hips up to help Miles remove his pants. “You were…you kept eyeing me.”

“My eyes are always on you, Alex. What’s new about that?” Alex watches as Miles shows him that face - full of longing, looking completely fascinated, and just like that, his meek and gentle stare suddenly changes into something wild and predatory.

Alex glares at him, finally hit by the full picture of the situation. It takes him a good few seconds to realize Miles has tricked him into thinking that was how the night would go - Alex had thought he was in control, only to realize Miles was waiting for him to take the bait so that he could take charge and hit Alex with the surprise.

Miles chuckles at his knowing squint, leaning forward to kiss Alex on the eyelids. “Anything else, Al?”

“What ya talking about?”

“Your fantasy, of course.” Miles slaps his knee and then slides his hand up to the inside of Alex’s thigh. “I wanna hear every single detail of it.”

Alex rolls his eyes. Sometimes Miles can be very annoying, even in bed (especially in bed). Alex pulls him down by the neck for a kiss. Miles’ tongue only visits his mouth shortly before he frees himself and insists, “Come on, Al, I wanna know.”

“It’s all because of the suits you were wearing, eh, just,” Alex gives up and stutters his thoughts out, “In my head you were…like this tiny little…”

Miles’ eyebrows shot up at the descriptions as if he’s seriously offended. Alex has to stop and laugh. “Bugger off, Miles! I’m not talking about your - I mean, the clothes made you look younger, yeah? Just like five years ago, when we were here…”

They had a show in London Apollo. Miles was probably just nervous, so he kept messing with the buttons on his suit coat, which certainly didn’t help with Alex’s nerves. He ended up pushing Miles behind the hanging rail, biting hard on his lips. That was a few minutes before they had to go on the stage. Tonight, Miles hugged him under the spotlight and the way he smiles hasn’t changed a slightest. When Miles got off the stage, he looked just like the lad Alex remembered from 2008. The find for sure turned him on at the party, but when Alex says it out loud, somehow it saddens him.

He’s usually not the nostalgic type. Maybe he indeed has been out in LA for too long.

Miles freezes. For a second Alex is afraid that he’s gonna have to share his damn sentimental moments, but luckily this is Miles. He gently brushes through Alex’s short hair, fingers caught into gelled bangs. “You look cool, me superstar.” Miles smiles fondly at his insecurity, whispering. Something clicks inside Alex when he hears it, leaving him warm in the stomach and weak in the knees. Miles pats his cheeks to catch his attention. “Don’t be daft, Al. But since you brought it up…I missed you, too.”

Alex swallows back a wet noise. It ends up as a lump in his throat, and he must stay quiet if he doesn’t want to shed a tear or two. Just for tonight, Alex thinks. He decides he might as well pretend that things were just the same as before, them as well.

Miles licks at his throat, leaving a wet trace of kisses on his shoulder. Alex tells him what he had wished to do in this hotel room, admitting that he thought about slowly making love to Miles, with more than enough patience…

“Like this?” Miles asks while shoving two fingers in at the same time. Alex grinds his teeth and squeezes Miles’ shoulders, barely holding back a scream. Miles clearly misses the mark anywhere near slow and patient. The intrusion hurts, and instinctively Alex tenses up. However, Miles doesn’t stop. He feed Alex the second knuckles despite all the resistance, and Alex opens up defencelessly like an oyster that’s being prised open.

Alex wants to complain, but all he lets out is a powerless whimper.

“Oh fuck, Miles,” He looks away, feeling Miles’ fingers start to explore way too soon, and inside he’s all soft and yielding like a mollusc with no shell. Pleasure explodes, mixed with humiliation and pain and Alex is quickly pushed to his limit. But if there’s one thing he knows how to do right and great, it’s to bear with it and take more.

Alex bites on his own fingers when Miles starts with shallow thrusts. He’s all sweaty, trapped in the suit coat, and that’s when Miles smirks and says, “How many fingers would you give me, Al? Three, I guess… you’re always awfully polite.” He nudges Alex’s knees into exposing more. “Did I get it right?”

Miles waits for Alex to turn back to him, to ask for it himself. Alex nods frantically, shouting, “Yes! Oh fuck, yes…” Miles presses his ring finger against his hole, separating the two digits inside first to make Alex moan, and then pushes the last one in. It’s been months since anyone touched him like this, and frankly nobody ever drives him crazy like Miles does.

“Can you save this for another day,” he groans keenly, reaching for Miles’ hand, “and fuck me already?”

“As you wish, Al.” Miles lifts up his shirt to press his lips on Alex’s hipbone, not forgetting to twist his fingers one last time. He deliberately shows Alex the innocent childlike grin while putting on a condom, as if Alex hasn’t paid enough for buying into his act. Miles draws the head playfully around his hole. In response, Alex’s cock twitches and shoots out a spout of precum. “Ah, that’s something new.” Miles glances down pointedly.

Alex curses under his breath, now completely abashed.

“So this is what you’ve been thinking all night?” Miles asks, and fills him up with one hard thrust.

No, not even close – He thinks to that stupid question, laboured breathes interrupted by whines of desire - He was planning to drag the night long. He would set the slowest pace and kiss every single inch of Miles’ skin, taste him, coax him open. Yet Miles touches him with such certainty and little hesitation. He holds Alex down as though he owns him, as though he knows very well he’s loved.

“Yes,” he lied, prying open his legs to allow Miles to go deeper. “Yes, yes Miles, fucking work harder.”

Miles grabs his ass and drags Alex half onto his lap. Once he settles down, Alex has the soft curls over Miles’ ears swirled around his fingers, pulling hard, making Miles hiss out a laugh. Miles wraps him inside his left hand, callused fingertips brushing against the sensitive head. Alex is almost shocked as pleasure shot through his spine, secretly worried that he’s about to wet the bed. He can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

“You’d make me come with you, together, is that right?” Miles whispers brokenly against his lips. “You wanna hear me say it. I won’t be able to hold back when you-”

He shudders, cock throbbing deeply inside Alex. The sensation breaks him and Alex spills all over his stomach when Miles flips his wrist deftly. He melts into the mattress, biting down uncontrollably as the pleasant sensation lingers.

Miles is kissing him, on the cheekbone, on his forehead, his eyes. “Al,” he pleases, “Al, tell me…Alex, Alexander.”

He still wants Alex’s confirmation, although Alex doubts that he ever needs it.

“I planned to make you lose your mind,” he circles Miles in his arms. “I was hoping you’d let it slip…I hope to hear you say it’s still the same, to know you’re not yet over me.”

Miles’ voice is muffled against his neck. He laughed to himself, “I do still love you, unfortunately.”

Only this part’s already in Alex’s original plan.


End file.
